Balcony Flips
by xtHexEctASYxiNxSkiTTleSx
Summary: Buffy gets to have a beginning story about how she first became a slayer, so I figure why not everyone’s favorite rogue slayer Faith? This is my story of Faith’s past up to when she first steps foot in Sunnydale. All under Faith’s POV.
1. Before I met B

Balcony Flips  
  
DISCLAMIER: I don't own any characters of BtVS or Faith's past- if there is even something on her past. DESCRIPTION OF THE STORY: Buffy gets to have a beginning story about how she first became a slayer, so I figure why not everyone's favorite rogue slayer Faith? This is my story of Faith's past up to when she first steps foot in Sunnydale. All under Faith's POV. SET IN: Chapters 1-15 are set in 1997 (Buffy was called in L.A. and moves to Sunnydale), Chapters 16- 20 are set in 1998 (Second Season), Chapter 21 is set in 1999 (Third season ), and Chapter 22 is set in 2003 (Season 6ish) RATING: R- Language, violence, and sensuality. WRITIEN BY ME: xtHexEctASYxiNxSkiTTleSx aka WiccaRoses058 FEEDBACK: Try to make it sweet and helpful, not really the opposite much. SONGS: I use some songs here and there I thought would go with the mood. They all belong to the songwriters not me. Songs belonging to me, I wish! SIDE NOTE: Most all of this is made up, so don't ask if it really happened or tell me that something that happened in the story didn't happen really. I really tried to be as accurate as I could with this story.  
  
-Balcony Flips- Chapter 1- Before I met B  
  
~ Where to start? Well the beginning is usually the best but for me there really was no beginning. You say 'Let's hear Faith's story and bad ass and fearlessness,' well better not be in for that, much. Yeah me life was a can of whoop-ass but not all the time. I had my moments and sad flashbacks. Truly my life can be a sitcom or miniseries of some sort. It's a life no one knows of yet they feel they know it all from the first tear to the last fight. Last fights can tend to come and go but tears? Only those 3 times in my life. That moment I cried I looked up and saw life as a vampire really out to drain and suck away life. Kinda like a certain Smashing Pumpkins song. Then I learned vampires are real and hell really is upon us all, but mostly us slayers. ~  
  
"Once upon a time there lived this girl. This girl wasn't so ordinary she killed vampires. A slayer they called her. And every night she'd go patrolling with a stake and cross to keep away the vampires. She was so strong even Superman and Wonder Woman combined couldn't even match up to her strength. But in every story there has to be a conflict. In this on- the girl falls in love with a vampires. Her watcher tried to tell her it's not safe to be seeing a vampire but love had taken over the slayer. Nothing could tell her otherwise." "What was her name?" The innocent voice of a 9-year-old asked. "Her name was..Buffy. Buffy Summers and no once ever forgot her name, no one. And despite her blonde locks, when it came down to slaying she was," "Lil. How many times do I have to tell ya slayers, vampires, and girls named Buffy ain't real." Lilian's little friends ran off after my foreshadow of trouble between us ahead. Typical big stepsister act to fallow. "Faith you're always ruining the fun." Poor sad little unspoiled girl whined. I just crossed my arms and stood my ground up to her face. "Fun is dancing and working out even, this is library work." "Museum if ya ask me." Good old Sam came up from behind me in support of my side. "Two against one, the odds are at my side small fry." Again with the unhappy face and now with the angry nose move. "Your point?" She wised ass me. "Point is to get your ass up and go do some homework wise ass!" "Done with it." Okay.like I was gonna fall for that crap! "Bullshit Lilian!" Sam came in being mister stepping in now guy. Luck he did, we were at our little fights of never end until one or the other dies. "Suggesting- how about we go to the Balcony for a few?" Good goin Sammy, Balcony was just the place I needed after my long hard day of school then straight to work at the nearest mugging some guy's pocket job. Lilian stood up and got ready for the Balcony. We all did after silently deciding it. Lilian was too perky for any normal person. Defiantly my stepsister cause I'm sure as hell ain't that or even perky at all. Her little slayer storys she told to the neighborhood kids really got to me. She told them to get away from the boring times- but to me they were the boring times. Little did I have a damn that I'd become a boring story some little girl told to her little friends and they'd tell to their friends and so on and shit like that. I'm become like the one she called Buffy Summers. This was all before I met B. 


	2. The Salsa la Slut Dance Types

Balcony Flips  
  
DISCLAMIER: I don't own any characters of BtVS or Faith's past- if there is even something on her past. RATING: R- Language, violence, and sensuality. WRITIEN BY ME: xtHexEctASYxiNxSkiTTleSx aka WiccaRoses058 FEEDBACK: Try to make it sweet and helpful, not really the opposite much. SONGS: I use some songs here and there I thought would go with the mood. They all belong to the songwriters not me. Songs belonging to me, I wish! SIDE NOTE: Most all of this is made up, so don't ask if it really happened or tell me that something that happened in the story didn't happen really. I really tried to be as accurate as I could with this story. This Chapter is REALLY short, please don't take notice.  
  
-Balcony Flips-  
  
Chapter 2- The salsa la slut dance types  
  
We walked into the Balcony as if we owned it, wait no, we walked in cause we did own it. The Balcony had this weird vibe of almost calm at times to very heavy and metal. Velvet Chain being the most often to play there band and DJ Harley to be the only DJ at the place. Sometimes her mixes were good sometimes they just didn't click for me as much. It had a smoove fizz of the Bronze. Lilian saw her little other 12-year-old friend and ran over to her. Sam saved me and we pushed our way to the bar and got our drinks of beers. I lifted myself on top of the counter table and watched the crowd dance to some song I can never know the name of. "Ever seen anyone dance like her?" Sam yelled and pointed to a girl named Cecile who went to my high school. "Ya like that?" He shrugged. "Yeah if ya like the salsa la slut dance types." And his words always made the weirdest sense to me. He always made me smile even while the crap song played over head. I had to get up and go show Cecile and them all how it's really done. But to another song of course. DJ Harley put on one of Velvet Chain's biggest hits here, Warm (bad Kitty mix). The music was like a que for me to grab a guy, any guy and dance it all. That's the way it's always been for me. Yeah, everyone wanted a piece of me whenever I started to dance. As hypnotizing and wild as I was why not? Except Sam. He knew to keep his distance from the raging wild cat or he'd end up swept away and stuck on me. Cecile was watching me, I could tell her pride-eyed little look of disgust was on me. Wild and crazy, on speed at this point and bad, to bad for Sam's taste now at least. Sam's really shy unlike me but it's cool that's his style and way. Oz-ish in his own way, I guess we all have a little piece of Oz in us all. It was funny how the salsa la slut dancer came up and started to dance their siren dance of slutty ways. It was that that really ticked me off ya know. When the posers and preps came up on your own style, your own way of living, take it up cause their to damn plain to make up something on their own. Yeah know it's kinda ironic in a way, like how the whole world will go in a circle and then die when the one who made up all the shit dies. Thus the end of it all as we know it. The speed I toke was having a starting affect on me. My body was doing the opposite to the drug and wore off before it could even start. I never stopped, not much for the stopping in anything, but I did only stop when Sam dragged me off and out. 


End file.
